The Bedtime Story
by Solo's Girl
Summary: Napoleon spends a special moment with a very special child.


_**Authors note:** _In my story "The Final Farewell" I introduced Nicki and Dimitri's three children, a new baby girl and the boys Alexander (6) and little Nicolas (3). We found out that Nicolas was a very special child who had a rough start in life. This story is about this loving special child and his wonderful Grandfather Napoleon Solo.

Napoleon sat backwards in the chair his elbows resting on the back. He clasped his hands together in mock fear. Then he smiled totally engrossed in the story unfolding before him.

Little Nicolas was already tucked into his bed, but he had enraptured his grandfather with his tale of dragons and knights. The three years old had an active imagination and despite his tendency to get sidetracked, held his grandfather's attention like an iron claw.

Napoleon watched as the boy's animated actions as he drew a picture of green rolling hills and a castle in Central Park, the damsel in distress who resembled his own Nicki, the child's mother, and three brave knights on horseback who fought to rescue her.

His grandfather eye's opened wide when the three knights were blown off their steeds by the fierce fire that spews forth from the mighty dragon. Their brave page-boy, know only as "little Nic" rushed forward to help the three men to their feet. Another blast of flame sent the knights back to the ground.

Napoleon made a small laugh as the boy stopped to catch his breath and give his tired hands a shake. He looked at his Grandfather's expression and reached out a tiny hand as if to say it was okay, the knights weren't really hurt. Solo gave his hand a squeeze and tussled the child's sandy blond hair. Two large blue eyes laughed at the elder man and Napoleon rubbed his hand against his cheek so the child wouldn't see the tear of love that was there.

Nicolas continued with his story.

Little Nic rolled the three knights together, laying them one across the other until the men and their armor made a nice high pile. The tiny page climbed atop the armor and placing his hands on his hips he stared long and hard at the beast.

"Be Careful Little Nic!" said Sir Nappy.

"He will eat you up," said Sir Dimitri.

"Little Nic is braver then any of us," shouted Sir Illya.

The dragon snorted another blast of fire but the child held firm. Not even when the ferocious beast leaned closer to him did little Nic budge. He felt the animal's hot breath in his face, but his two steel blue eyes never lost contact. They stared at one another.

Finally the dragon was forced to lower his gaze in defeat. To his surprise the child gently patted him on the head and merely pointed for the animal to go away. His tail between his legs the dragon turned to leave his victor. The animal made a big toothy smile as he saw a tiny hand stretch towards him.

Napoleon felt a lump in his throat and tried to stop his trembling lip with this clasped hands.

It had been a true defeat, but as Little Nic had been taught by the knights Sir Nappy, Sir Illya and Sir Dimitri when you defeat an enemy often they can be turned with the slightest kindness shown to them. The dragon lifted his massive claw and felt the child take one of the toenails giving it a shake.

The dragon went away, happy he had not been killed. The three knights went inside the castle and retrieved the fair princess who hugged and kissed her little hero.

Nicolas began to yawn and his eyes were fighting to stay open. He smiled and looked at his grandfather.

Napoleon was smiling broadly and clapped his hands. Then he gave them several waves in the air, the universal sign of happiness and for a job well done. He reached over and gave the child a firm hug and a kiss good night. He slipped the child down into his bed and tucked him in, folding the tiny hands atop the blanket.

As Napoleon started to move away he felt a tug on his sweater sleeve. He looked back at his special little grandchild.

Did you really like my story Granddaddy the tiny hands signed slowly as sleep settled in on him.

I certainly did Nicolas, Napoleon signed back, I love you.

I love you too, the child signed a smile on his face as he fell asleep.

Not seeing the tears of pride in his Grandfather's eyes.


End file.
